Together
by roxygurlxoxo
Summary: Joel likes to draw. This story is about two artists who like to draw in a very unique way.


"No one will know." Joel murmured, his body curled up in the corner of the bathroom, his eyes wide as his hands held his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No one shall know about my gallery."

The next day, at school. Joel wore a jumper, a wide smile forming on his lips as his friends ran up to his being, some wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, others joking around and slapping the teen's back. Once the class assembled, the students took their seat. "Alright, class." The teacher would clap her hands to quiet the loud teenagers, their gaze suddenly focused to the front of the room. "Today we will be discussing our favourite hobbies." Blinking, Joel looked over towards his best friend, Justin. "But I don't have a damn idea." The boy would lean over, whispering to the other. "Me either." Pointing the ruler at the teen, the woman fixed her glasses upon her nose. "Joel! You're up first!" Pointing towards himself, his jaw would slightly hang, blinking multiple times. "I.." The boy began to ponder, cupping his chin as his gaze travelled up towards the ceiling. "I like to draw."

Some of the students burst out into fits of laughter, an Joel's expression suddenly dropped. "Well, that's a very interesting hobby." The teacher would release an aggravated sigh, moving on to the next student. "I never knew you liked to draw, buddy." Justin tried to stifle his laughter as to not hurt his best friend's feelings. Smiling, Joel would wave his hand, laughing softly. "It's enjoyable."

Running a hand through his raven locks, the boy would release a sigh. The clock displayed the time "12:00" meaning it was time for lunch. But he didn't bother walking up to his friends, he didn't bother communicating, socializing, any of the sort. Joel remained seated at his desk in the empty classroom, tracing patterns of various things upon the table. "I like to draw." The boy would repeat in a whisper every moment. His eyes closed, as his cheek was set upon his arm. "Joel?" The soft voice of a teenage girl came from the doorway, the body of the boy slightly jolting as his head turned, his gaze falling upon the girl. "Oh, hey, Kate." The girl wore a concerned expression as she rushed to his side, a hand placed upon his back. "Those people are jerks. For laughing at you." A small smile appeared on the teen's lips as he shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind. I'm the class jokester after all, my specialty is making people laugh. It's no big deal." Frowning, Kate shook her head as she released a small sigh, patting his back before grabbing a nearby seat, placing it in front of his desk before sitting down upon it. "You know that I'm here for you. Right, Joel?" The girl leaned forward, her hands clasped upon the desk. Raising his head, the boy would chuckle, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

'_I know a boy.'_

Smiling at each other, Kate and Joel walked home, laughing at one another's words, their eyes set upon a lake, filled with ducks and swans, wildlife everywhere, flora beginning to blossom.

'_Who likes to draw.'_

"Want to feed the ducks?" The teen suggested, holding a loaf of bread in his hands as a grin forms on his lips, the girl hesitated, her lips quivering as her eyes gazed at the seemingly 'frightening' animals. "Come on! It'll be fun! They won't bite!" Nudging her shoulder with his elbow, the teen snickered. "Unless you keep the food in your hands when they go for the bait!"

'_He drew pictures nobody saw.'_

Cheering, the boy wrapped an arm around girl's shoulder, his eyes glimmering with admiration. "Woohoo! You did it Kate!" Releasing nervous laughter, Kate looked up at Joel, a small smile forming on her lips as she noticed his smile, noting she hadn't seen him truly smile like that in a while. "Wow." She unconsciously murmured. The words flowing from her mouth without her knowledge. "Huh?" Joel would blink, confused. The ducks gathering around a certain area where she had thrown the bread. "It's nothing, Joel. Don't worry about it." Shaking his head, the teen released a sigh, patting her shoulder before shifting his arm back to his side. "Oh, alright then." Suddenly, a smirk forms on the boy's lips. "QUACK!" He would honk in her ear, the girl squeaking, jumping on the spot, her eyes wide. "Hahaha!" Joel burst into fits of laughter, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Knock that off!" A pout forms on Kate's lips, playfully smacking his shoulder before she crossed her arms, her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. "Jerk."

'_He was most artistic late at night, in the bathroom out of sight.'_

"Joel, it's starting to get late." The girl whispered, standing by his side, her warm brown eyes gazing up at him. "I'll walk you home, just stay with me for a few more moments, I need to show you something important."

'_His drawing's were different, no paper or pen.'_

"Sure, what is it?" The girl would smile up at him, closing her eyes. "Come on." Taking her hand, Joel dragged Kate down to the river, their forms now seated upon the ground, both of their gazes instantly focused on the stars. "Wow." She whispered, her eyes twinkling as a shooting star flew across the night sky. "Beautiful." Scratching his cheek, the boy would clear his throat, his gaze averting to the ground, muttering. "Yeah."

'We sat by the river, under the stars.'

"Is something wrong, Joel?" Abruptly, a concerned expression flashed upon the young girl's face. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have something to confess." The boy's fingers would prod each other, settled upon his lap. "Yes?" Kate leaned closer, her eyes now wide with curiosity. "These." Rolling up his sleeves, several scars were displayed upon the Joel's arms, his eyes slowly beginning to close. "These are my drawings, my gallery."

'He rolled up his sleeves and showed me his scars.'

"Oh, Joel." Tracing the slice marks with her finger, Kate tsk'ed, shaking her head. Suddenly, feeling embarrassed, the boy's eyes would open, his gaze fixated on the white sneakers he wore. A faint rustling would fill Joel's ears as Kate rolled up her sleeves, a soft smile appearing on her lips as her cheeks tinted a faint pink color, her eyes closing. "I draw too."

Shocked, Joel would begin to stutter, his hands caressing her arms. "No, you shouldn't!" Placing her index finger against the teen's lip, Kate's smile grew wider. "Shh, child." A small laugh would escape her lips at the name he had claimed, her other hand raising to cup his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. "It's alright, Joel." Leaning close, the girl's cheeks would become ablaze, a deep crimson color as their lips met, Joel's eyes slightly wide before they would begin to close as well. The hand that had shushed him slowly lowering to be placed upon his chest, massaging it gently, the boy's hands tangled in her hair. Breaking the kiss, Kate whispered against Joel's lips. "We were artists, together, we can finally put down the brush." Pulling the girl into an embrace, the teen would bury his face in her hair, his fingers clenching onto her clothing. "I love you, Kate." He whispered within her ear. Releasing a small giggle, the girl caressed the boy's hair, holding him close in her arms. "Oh, Joel. I love you too."

'_Together, we are strong, we're invincible.'_


End file.
